12 Października 2015
thumb|left|100px 05:05 Klan - odc. 2806; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm + Senat) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 3.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 06:14 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców"Kukiz'15", 3.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru, 4.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+Zieloni, 5.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem 06:30 Pionierzy - Rozmowy Polityki. Julian Barbour. Koniec czasu jaki znamy 43'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Karol Jałochowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3159; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Czas dla Ciebie - Podróże w przeszłość - Opowieść o Schaffgotschach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Ranczo - odc. 30 (seria III, odc. 4) - Fakt prasowy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 30 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 30) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 190 (s. III, odc. 63) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 190) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /270/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Cudowny świat przyrody. Tajemnicze zgromadzenie u wybrzeży Meksyku. Rekiny wielorybie. (Nature Wonder Land VII. A Mysterious Gathering - Whale Shark, Mexico) - txt. str. 777 23'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2013); reż.:Akihiko Id; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Natura w Jedynce - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody cz. 11. Porażające zmysły (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:David Attenborough; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Piosenki lekkie, łatwe i przyjemne; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 31 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 31) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Zbigniew Wodecki; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 191 (s. III, odc. 64) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 191) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+Zieloni, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców"Kukiz'15", 3.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP, 4. Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru, 5.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem, 6.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN, 7.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 8.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3161; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2807 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /390/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /271/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Bitwa o Anglię (Battle of Britain) - txt. str. 777 126'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1969); reż.:Guy Hamilton; wyk.:Laurence Olivier, Edward Fox, Susannah York, Christopher Plummer, Michael Caine; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Oto historia - Jurajski Park Hitlera (Hitler's Jurassic Park) - txt. str. 777 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Co nas kręci, co nas podnieca (Whatever Works) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Larry David, Evan Rachel Wood, Patricia Clarkson, Henry Cavill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Liberator (Under Siege) 98'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Andrew Davis; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Tommy Lee Jones, Damian Chapa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Podróże w przeszłość - Opowieść o Schaffgotschach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Notacje - Danuta Grechuta. Gdyby nie Marek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Świat się kręci - /390/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:00 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm i Senat) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP, 3.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 06:46 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców"Kukiz'15", 2.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN, 3.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru, 4.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem, 5.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+Zieloni 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 913; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 8.05, 8.55, 9.40 Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1329 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Postaw na milion - odc. 115; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Imperium miłości - odc 30 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Latający Klub 2 - HITY - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 20; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem, 2.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN, 3.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 4.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru, 5.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+Zieloni, 6.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP, 7.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców"Kukiz'15", 8.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość txt. str. 777 14:50 Imperium miłości - odc 31 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:10 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 161 "Zależności" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 21; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/88; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1329 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1330 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1164 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 897; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Pod białoruskim kloszem (Under the Hood: Voices from Belarus) 75'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Litwa, USA, Irlandia (2012); reż.:Mark Byrne, Rob Dennis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Skandal - odc 19 (Scandal ep. Truth or Consequences); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 4 "Kamień na kamieniu" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Miasto nadziei (Hope Springs) 88'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Mark Herman; wyk.:Colin Firth, Heather Graham, Minnie Driver; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Pogoda - 12.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:09 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 06:15 Europa z bliska - odc. 41 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Ogród po polsku - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 06:50 Głos widza - odc. 100; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Zapiski Łazęgi - Wyspa Chełminek; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Fakty Komentarze 07:55 Rodzina Rozsądnych - Rodzina Rozsądnych (9); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 12.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 100; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 313; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Plebania - odc. 314; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Pogoda - 12.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Honor Inżyniera - odc. 6 - Maszyny formujące beton; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Głos widza - odc. 100; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 315; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Plebania - odc. 316; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Ścieżką przez las 2 - Śladami wielkich wojen; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Z naturą na co dzień - odc. 6/6 woj. warmińsko - mazurskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 LNG - lepiej na gaz - El - en - gie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Głos widza - odc. 100; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 89; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Głos widza - odc. 100; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kwalifikacje dla każdego - odc. 7 Szkoły wyższe jako centra uczenia się przez całe życie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Wybory do Parlamentu łączny godz.; STEREO, 16:9 17:41 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Wybory do Parlamentu Sejm godz.; STEREO, 16:9 17:47 Wyprawy do wnętrza ziemi - Czarne złoto; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:02 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - Prosto z lasu 6/14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 18:17 Eko - Wrocław - Rejestracja psów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:47 Pogoda 19:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Wybory do Parlamentu łączny godz.; STEREO, 16:9 19:19 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Wybory do Parlamentu Sejm godz.; STEREO, 16:9 19:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Wybory do Parlamentu Senat godz.; STEREO, 16:9 19:27 Musimy porozmawiać - Musimy porozmawiać 48; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 20:08 Fakty Flesz 20:13 Rozmowa Faktów 20:26 Pogoda 20:29 Zrób sobie dom - Zrób sobie dom 103; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:04 Moje Miasto - Moje Miasto 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:19 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 89; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:02 Pogoda 22:10 Kamera Faktów - Kamera Faktów 23 Wojsko na tropie "Złotego pociągu" - Wałbrzych; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 12.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda - 12.10 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Ścieżką przez las 2 - Śladami wielkich wojen; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Z naturą na co dzień - odc. 6/6 woj. warmińsko - mazurskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 100; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 92 - Armen Mekhakyan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Pogoda - 12.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Pogoda - 12.10 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Głos widza - odc. 100; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 89; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Raport z Polski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Ścieżką przez las 2 - Śladami wielkich wojen; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Z naturą na co dzień - odc. 6/6 woj. warmińsko - mazurskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:00 Disco Gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy (560) 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (643) 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (644) 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (133) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (30) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (181) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (561) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2148) 14:40 Słoiki (44) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2987) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (753) 17:00 Poznaj swoje prawa (31) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2149) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (420) 20:05 Uprowadzona - thriller, Francja, USA, Wielka Brytania, 2008 22:00 7 sekund - thriller, USA/Szwajcaria/Wielka Brytania, 2005 00:00 Most na rzece Kwai - film wojenny, Wielka Brytania/USA, 1957 03:15 Tajemnice losu thumb|left|100px 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Detektywi (774) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 7 (3/15) 11:55 Singielka (5/60) 12:25 Szpital (407) 13:25 Ukryta prawda (528) 14:25 Rozmowy w toku (2502) 15:25 Szkoła (171) 16:25 Ukryta prawda (529) 17:25 Singielka (6/60) 18:00 Szpital (408) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4373) 20:10 Na Wspólnej 13 (2152) 20:50 Ten moment (7/20) 21:30 Top Model 5 (6/13) 22:30 Na językach 6 (6/13) 23:30 Revolution (15/20) 00:30 Mroczne zagadki Los Angeles (5/10) 01:25 Co za tydzień 01:55 Uwaga! (4373) 02:20 Sekrety Magii 03:40 Rozmowy w toku (2502) thumb|left|100px 6.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 7.05 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 7.35 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu 8.05 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 8.35 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu 9.00 Dom nie do poznania 10.00 Kotka 11.00 Dzikie serce - telenowela obyczajowa 12.00 Detektywi w akcji 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 16.00 Kotka 17.00 Dzikie serce - telenowela obyczajowa 18.00 Detektywi w akcji 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 20.30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.00 Światowe rekordy Guinessa 22.00 PL do zobaczenia 22.20 Galileo 23.20 Galileo 0.20 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 1.20 STOP Drogówka 2.20 Interwencja 2.40 Eliminacje ME 2016: Szkocja - Polska 5.00 Disco Polo Life thumb|left|100px 05:25 We Dwoje (8/17) 06:50 Męski Typ 2: Artur Boruc (5/9) 07:25 Chirurdzy II (20/27) 08:25 Sąd rodzinny (84) 09:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (464) 10:25 Magda M. (2/15) 11:25 Mango Telezakupy 13:00 Sąd rodzinny (85) 14:00 Szpital (227) 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (465) 16:00 Wesołowska i mediatorzy (21/56) 16:30 Wesołowska i mediatorzy (22/56) 17:00 Zaklinaczka duchów (3/22) 18:00 Chirurdzy II (21/27) 19:00 Dr House V (7/24) 20:00 Ronin - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/USA, 1998 22:30 The Following II (10/15) 23:35 Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania, 2001 02:45 Sekrety Magii 04:55 Koniec programu thumb|left|100px 06:15 Racja stanu - (19); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Maria Koterbska; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Regiony z Historią - Pułtusk; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 7 - Para - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 8.05, 8.55, 9.40 Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Polonia w Komie - (841); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Tańczący z naturą - Gazda ptasiego gniazda; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kulturalni PL - (266); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1265 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Ranczo - odc. 109* (seria IX, odc. 5) - Potęga mediów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Teatr Telewizji - Dziady cz. 1 97'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Konrad Swinarski; wyk.:Jerzy Trela, Anna Polony, Andrzej Kozak, Jerzy Stuhr, Wiktor Sadecki, Roman Stankiewicz, Izabela Olszewska, Zygmunt Józefczak, Anna Dymna, Tadeusz Malak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - odc. 3; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 16:25 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (19); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rezydencja - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (841); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Sztuka życia - odc. 92 Alicja Resich - Modlińska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Salonowiec - Środki komunikacji; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 182; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1265 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Regiony z Historią - Pułtusk; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Wrotki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (842) Knapczyk - Miami; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Rezydencja - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 7 - Para - AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Wrotki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (842) Knapczyk - Miami; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1265; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Sztuka życia - odc. 92 Alicja Resich - Modlińska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 6.00 Silesia Informacje 6.20 MacGyver - serial 7.30 Telezakupy 8.35 Muzyczny budzik 8.50 Mały koncert życzeń 9.20 Bajkowa TVS 11.00 Familook - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.00 Telezakupy 14.20 Muzyczne popołudnie 14.30 My wam to zagramy 15.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 15.40 ALF - serial 16.10 Silesia Informacje 16.15 MacGyver - serial 17.20 Biznes klasa 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.25 Śląska karuzela 23.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 23.35 Biznes klasa 0.00 Silesia Informacje 0.20 Bonanza 1.10 My wam to zagramy 1.30 Emisja nocna thumb|left|100px 6.00 Aktualności 6.10 AhroЭra 6.20 Która jest zwrócona pervogo 6.55 Эskulap 7.00 Aktualności 7.10 AhroЭra 7.25 Era budowy 7.30 Słuchowo 8.00 Aktualności 8.25 Która jest zwrócona pervogo 8.40 Эskulap 8.45 Pomocne wskazówki 9.00 Wieczny 9.20 Na hlavnom 10.15 Pierwszy studyjny 10.55 D / F 12.25 "Plan na jutro" s Anastasia Rynhys 13.00 Aktualności 13.15 Okno na Ameryce 13.35 T / C „Dni mijają, ydut Rok" 14.45 Opowieści Lyrnyka Sasha 14.55 Chcę bыt 15.20 T / C "Blond" 17.05 Klub statystyki. boks 18.05 Time-CH 18.15 Aktualności. spokój 18.30 Aktualności 18.55 Na hlavnom 19.30 Drodzy posłowie 20.00 Pierwsza kolumna 20.30 Эksklyuzyvnoe wywiad z szefem Narodowego Banku Ukrainy Walerij Hontarevoy 21.00 Aktualności 21.30 Aktualności. sport 21.40 Pierwszy IZ usta 21.50 Poputchyky 23.00, 0.00, 1.00 Wyniki 23.25 Słuchowo 0.25 Która jest zwrócona pervogo 1.20 Aktualności 1.35 T / C „Dni mijają, ydut Rok» 2.35 Piłka nożna. Tovaryscheskyy mecz pamięć Andrey Gusin 4.15 D / F 5.10 Aktualności 5.35 Aktualności. sport 5.45 Wieczny thumb|left|100px 6.45, 7.10, 7.45, 8.10, 8.45, 9.10 Zavtrak z "1 + 1" 7.00 ТСН 7.35 M / s „Masza i Niedźwiedź” 8.00 ТСН 8.35 M / s „Masza i Niedźwiedź” 9.00 ТСН 9.30 Chetyre svadby 4 10.45 Realizowane mnie 3 12.00 ТСН 12.20 Bohatыrskye Adventures w filmie anymatsyonnom „Alosza Popowicz i Tugarin Zmey” 14.05 "Slepaya" 14.45 Nie mi bardo-4 15.45 Semeynыe melodramы -3 16.45 ТСН 17.15 Na "1 + 1". Chuvstvennaya Romans „Zapretnaya miłość" 19.30 ТСН 20.30 Chystonews 21.00 H / T „Między nami devochkamy" 22.00 Pieniądze 23.15 ТСН 23.30 "Mynkult" 0.00 Milla Jovovich Luc Besson w serialu „Joan of Arc" 2.55 Melodramat «PS Kocham cię» 5.00 Dzieci rozыska serwis thumb|left|100px 4.50 Szczegóły 6.35 M / F 7.00 Aktualności 7.10, 7.35, 8.10, 8.35 Rano z Interem 7.30, 8.00, 8.30, 9.00 Aktualności 9.20 H / F "Miłość z yspыtatelnыm Określenie" 12.00 Aktualności 12.25 H / F "Miłość z yspыtatelnыm Określenie" 14.00 Aktualności 14.20 H / F "Miłość z yspыtatelnыm Określenie" 14.35 Czekaj na mnie 16.00 Aktualności 16.15 Czekaj na mnie 17.30 Aktualności 17.45 Talk-show "Kasaetsya kazhdogo" 20.00 Szczegóły 21.00 T / C "Cult" 0.10 T / C „Messynh: czas Vydevshyy skvoz" 2.25 T / C "To prawda 3" thumb|left|100px 5.25 Dzieci rozыska serwis 5.30 M / s 5.55 Nadzwyczajne Aktualności 6.45 Fakty Nedeli 8.45 Fakty 9.15 Wyniki 10.15 Kiełbasy rura mystera 11.15 W wyszukiwarce pryklyuchenyy. film Hudozhestvennыy 12.45 Fakty 13.20 W wyszukiwarce pryklyuchenyy. film Hudozhestvennыy 13.50 H / T "Solomon Kane" 15.45 Fakty 16.10 H / T "Solomon Kane" 16.30 H / T „Termynator-4. Tak prydet zbawicielem " 18.45 Fakty 19.20 Nadzwyczajne Aktualności 20.25 Dostal! 21.10 Fakty 21.30 Wolność słowa 0.25 H / T "Stadionu" 2.20 H / T "Poslednyy kynoheroy" 4.20 T / C "Revolution" thumb|left|100px 6.00 Sobytiya Nedeli Oleg Panyutoy 6.50 Rano z Ukraynoy 7.00 Sobytiya 7.15 Rano z Ukraynoy 8.00 Sobytiya 8.15 Rano z Ukraynoy 9.00 Sobytiya 9.15 Zvezdnыy sposób 11.00 Talk-show "Rozmowy Ukraina" 12.30 Realnaya mystyka 13.15 T / C "Happiness is there" 15.00 Sobytiya 15.30 T / C "Happiness is there" 18.00 T / C „Klan yuvelyrov. zdrada " 19.00 Sobytiya 19.45 Talk-show "Rozmowy Ukraina" 21.35 Piłka nożna. Otborochnыy mecz na Euro 2016 Ukraina - Hiszpania 23.55 Sobytiya dni 0.10 H / T „Zapach kobiet” 3.20 Talk-show "Rozmowy Ukraina" 4.30 T / C „Klan yuvelyrov. zdrada " 5.25 Sobytiya thumb|left|100px 6.00 Wszystko będzie dobrze! 8.05 Wszystko jest pyszne! 9.05 Według życie! 10.35 „Życie Zvezdnaya. Rokovaya holostyakov Love" 11.35 Bitwa эkstrasensov 15 14.00 Ukraina ymeet talantы! 15.55 Wszystko będzie dobrze! 18.00 Okna-News 18.30 Według życie! 20.05 Dom dla taty 22.00 Okna-News 22.35 Detektor lzhy 7 0.05 Jeden po Vseh 1.15 H / T "Return" St Luke" 3.00 Eter noc thumb|left|100px 5.50 Kids Time 5.55 M / s "Sponge Bob - Kvadratnыe Shtanы" 7.05 Kids Time 7.07 T / S "Przyjaciele" 10.55 M / F 12.25 T / C "Happy Together" 16.10 T / C "Not Born krasyvoy" 18.00 Przejście! 19.00 Revyzor 21.25 Pasja revyzoru 23.25 H / T "Troy" 2.25 Przejście! 3.20 Dzieci rozыska serwis 3.25 Noc strefa Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Wrocław z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki UA: Perszyj z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 1+1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Inter z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ICTV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ukraina z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STB z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nowyj kanał z 2015 roku